Love Came Quick
by Antay
Summary: Logan is a state trooper in hot pursuit of a little red sports car. What will happen when he finally catches up with it? AN: Series of drabbles. Been away for a while and trying to get my feet wet again.
1. Chapter 1

Love Came Quick

It had been a long day on the miles of interstate Logan patrolled on his motorcycle. Besides the usual traffic violators there was a low-level drug smuggler that took up most of the day. However a multiple car accident is what coveted the last three hours of his shift. Some kid texting and driving caused three adults and a toddler to be taken by ambulance to the nearest hospital, nothing serious, a couple of broken bones and abrasions. The kid was lucky he'd only received a small knot on the back of his head from one of the many objects cluttering his car. "Idiot," Logan muttered. All he wanted to do now was get home, put his feet up and crack open a cold beer and not think about his job. He'd be on leave in a few days and couldn't wait for his six weeks off.

Being a state trooper had its perks, free donuts and coffee in shops, not to mention the uniform attracted women...not that he was looking. But it also had its pitfalls. It never failed and today was no exception. Drivers slowed to a crawl when they saw him in their rearview mirror. The driver ahead of him insisted on riding his breaks. "Get the fuck outta the…" Logan began to curse but his words died on his lips when a car approaching on the opposite side of the interstate caught his attention, a little red sports car noticeably exceeding the speed limit.

"Shit…" he cursed. He knew that car very well. The first time he'd pulled the car over he knew trouble was behind the wheel. The second time he pulled it over he realized that he was the one in trouble. "Here we go, darlin'."


	2. Chapter 2

Love Came Quick

The First Time

Logan sat on his patrol cycle behind the little red sports car he'd just pulled over. He'd let this car slide a couple of times during rush hour but it seemed the driver was taking advantage of his kindness. He didn't like being taken advantage of. And today he wasn't feeling very magnanimous. Too many encounters with assholes and this asshole was getting a ticket. He didn't care if it was the Pope behind the wheel.

He took his time dismounting his bike. Three hours to go on his shift…he wasn't going to hurry. Before he could reach the car the door swung open. A pair of honey toned slender legs in white patent leather kitten heels slid out. He slowed his steps to watch what felt like the unwrapping of a much-anticipated gift. Logan's eyes darted from legs, to arms, to hips, back to legs, briefly up to breast before finally settling on the face. "Damn," he breathed out on a whisper.

"I'm in a hurry, officer. If we can make this quick, I'd greatly appreciate it," she said in a rushed tone. Even through the agitation Logan could hear the sultry lilt of her voice.

"Where's the fire?" he asked.

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews! Sorry it has taken so long to update. I was thinking about scrapping this whole idea because I could see this short story becoming too long and too involved but I've decided to contain myself and stick to the original plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Came Quick

Logan hated the rain for two reasons: idiots that thought rain meant drive faster and not being able to ride his motorcycle. For the most part it had been an easy day, which made the time seem to go by slower than usual. Normally he'd watch the clock for quitting time. Lately, however, he'd been waiting for one Ororo Monroe to zip by. Every weekday afternoon around 3:30 that little red sportster would send him into a fit of curses.

That woman hadn't gone a mile over the speed limit since the day he'd pulled her over. Hell, he'd only given her a warning. She didn't even have to flirt. He wished that she would have. He never let his game face slip. Usually he prided himself on that fact…maybe if he'd given her some indication he was interested…a smile, a wink, something! "Shit," he cursed himself.

He didn't know anything about this woman besides she was in a hurry to get to the hospital and the information on her driver's license…thirty-two years old, five feet eleven inches; an organ donor and she took a stunning picture. It would have been easy to look her up…do a background check. Then what? Show up at her house? Logan scoffed. "I ain't that pathetic." But damn, she did peak his interest.

The monotone voice of the dispatch operator interrupted his musing. There was a multiple car accident within his vicinity…ambulances were needed.

Logan looked at the clock on his dash as he pulled his car off the shoulder of the road and into traffic…3:30.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Came Quick**

A/N: Bree51, you read too fast. lol

* * *

The scene Logan arrived upon was nothing short of chaos. A semi truck cab rested against a retainer wall while whatever it carried lay in the road. Just ahead there was a tour bus lying on its side. Kids…teenagers crawled out of emergency exits bloodied, bruised and shaken. The wreckage of two mangled cars and a minivan littered the median.

Although Logan could hear them in the distance, no ambulances had yet to arrive and only one other trooper was on the scene but people were everywhere…running, screaming, crying.

Before Logan could fully gather his bearings on the situation he was bombarded with witnesses recounting what they'd seen. He didn't hear any of them. "There's more important things be concerned about…the injured people and making sure none of these vehicles are a fire hazard. Lend a hand or get the hell out of here."

He heard her before he saw her. "I'll lend a hand. I'm a doctor," Ororo said as she stepped into his view.

* * *

Logan glanced at Ororo every now and then while he worked to maintain the situation and take witness statements. She'd managed to organize the bystanders into useful hands, their main job was to comfort the slightly hurt and upset. She took care of the more serious injuries first, directing the EMTs to the more critically injured. With the supplies from one of the ambulances she bandaged cuts and made make shift slings.

The road was clear and traffic was once again flowing. The clean up crew were on the scene and all but one ambulance had departed. There was no rush…the elderly man inside the smaller of the two cars didn't survive.

Logan looked around for Ororo, to thank her when he saw the doors to the ambulance open. Inside he saw her hug the decedent's daughter before climbing out and heading to her car.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he yelled above the noise of the traffic as he jogged over to her. "I just wanted to thank you for your help."

"You're welcome, officer," she said. She didn't break her stride or bother to glance at him. "I've got to get to the hospital. It seems I'm going to have a lot of patience tonight."

Once she reached her car she turned and looked at him expectantly. And for the life of him Logan couldn't think of anything to say. He'd never been a smooth talker and not one for pick up lines. Usually the uniform was all he needed. Besides, what do you say to a woman whose clothes are blood stained and had stared death in the face with incredible bravery and sincerity just moments ago? "Drive safely."

She responded with a smile that didn't reach her eyes and a quick nod, "You too." She ducked into her car and was gone within seconds.

Logan stood nonmoving for a moment watching as she disappeared into the stream of traffic. After she was fully out of his sight he exhaled his frustration and words failed form. He'd blown it this time. How often does a guy get a second chance like that? "Idiot," he mumbles to himself.

* * *

**The Second Time**

Almost every day for the last month he'd watch her zip past him in that little red sports car. And almost every day he wanted to kick himself in the ass. He could have pulled her over numerous times. Before the accident she'd assisted with she hadn't exceeded the speed limit once since his warning. Now it seems she thought she had a special pass to speed…at least ten miles per hour over.

It was almost 3:30 and even though Logan had all but put any kind of hope of asking this woman out or even for her phone number he still anticipated seeing her. Just as he looked through his side view mirror of his bike he saw her quickly approaching. As soon as he saw her she blew past him. "Damn it!" he shouted at the number on his VASPAR radar device. Ninety-nine miles per hour!

There was only so far his niceness could be stretched. She'd reached the limit…and exceeded it. Logan flipped the switch for his blue lights then downshifted his bike giving it gas as he did. As beautiful as she was and as grateful as he was to have her on the scene of the accident there was only so far and for so long it would get her.

She pulled over immediately and was out of the car before he could fully stop and get off his bike. She walked to the back of her car and waited. Once he reached her, ready to scold her for her careless, dangerous driving he was surprised when she spoke first. "I thought I was going to have to break the sound barrier to get your attention."

Her words momentarily paralyzed Logan's whole system. His legs as well as his brain function slowed for a brief second as he processed what he heard. The cliché cop question was out of the window, "So you _do_ know how fast you were going?"

She nodded slowly, "Fast enough to finally get your attention, officer."

Logan squinted at her trying to figure out what her angle was. Was she flirting? "I let you off with a warning the last time. And I appreciate you lending a hand at the accident but I'm going to have to give you a ticket."

"I've gotten three in the last few weeks. Your friends aren't as nice as you but they were helpful…Logan," she said, a small smirk gracing her lips. His confused expression was priceless. "I hope I'm not being too forward but when you give me that ticket do you think you could write down your number too?"

"Are you trying to get out of a ticket, ma'am?" Logan asked a bit gruffer than he meant to. She didn't strike him as the type that would do such a tacky thing as flirt to get out of paying the state a few bucks but he'd seen it all from all types of people. Nothing really surprised him anymore.

Ororo swallowed suddenly looking unsure of her self. "No, I'm sorry," she started, her tone rushed and flustered. "It's just…I wanted to talk to you and I didn't know how else… I mean, you're a policeman! My girlfriends told me it was a good idea…I'm sorry," she apologized again as her words trailed off. She looked anywhere but at him as shame and humiliation engulfed her.

Logan blinked at her behind his mirrored sunglasses. She didn't strike him as the crazy type but apparently she was. Logan sighed shaking his head as he looked down at his ticket book. From his peripheral vision he could see her watching him as he scribbled on the paper.

Once he'd finished writing and looked at her fully she had regained her composure. She stood tall, chin up but it was obvious she was trying to mask her embarrassment. Logan tore the sheet and handed it to her. "I apologize again, officer. It was silly of me. I don't usually behave this way." She was back to business.

Logan nodded. "I get off in a few hours. Call me the first chance you get. I don't care what time it is."

He let one side of his mouth lift slightly when she looked at the paper he'd given her, a three hundred dollar ticket with his number written on the bottom.

She smiled slightly in return and nodded. "I will."

"Slow down," he said as he turned to go back to his bike.

Logan watched her slide into her car and drive away. "This," he said aloud between a slow amused laugh, "will be a story to tell our grandchildren."

* * *

End Note: One more to go!


	5. Chapter 5

Love Came Quick

Present

Logan's heart sped up. It always did when Ororo was near, even if she was going twenty miles per hour above the speed limit. It had been months since he'd had to pull her over and he was surprised that he'd have to today. He was tempted to cross the grassy median in an attempt to pursue the speed demon on the opposite side of the natural barrier. But it rained a day before and he knew his bike would get stuck in the softness of the ground. There was a proper crossover within the next one hundred yards. He threw the switch to flash the bike's blue lights…just long enough for the cars ahead to move to the far lane. If he hurried he would be able to catch the tiny two-seater rocket.

Finally on the other side, the car was almost out of sight, a dot on the horizon. Logan swiftly maneuvered through the evening traffic quickly gaining ground on the object of his pursuit and affection. He was sure she could see him in her rearview mirror but she made no indication that she was going to stop.

Logan cursed under his breath as he once again flipped on the lights in an effort to get the last few cars between them out of his way. "What are you doing, darlin'?" he mumbled.

Once he was behind her Ororo slowed but didn't stop. She took the exit to the hospital. Logan knew immediately there was some kind of emergency and raced to get in front of her. He sounded his siren to clear the traffic and give her a fast clear path to the hospital. Even though Ororo was a bit of a heavy foot she would have stopped if there were nothing wrong. He'd pulled her over a couple of times since they'd begun dating. She loved that car and she loved to drive it…fast.

Only a few minutes later they were pulling into the hospital's breezeway directly in front of a row of double doors. He jumped off his bike and met Ororo as she awkwardly slid out of the low sports car.

"Ro, is everything all right?" He asked. Worry laced his voice.

"My water broke."

Logan's eyes stretched open. The baby wasn't due for another twelve days. He thought he'd well into his time off before the baby would come. 'She's going to be fast like her mother,' Logan mused. 'God help me.'

"Has the contractions started yet?" He asked as he pulled her overnight bag from its lodged position behind the driver's seat.

"They're really far apart and infrequent," she said as she hobbled her way to the automatic doors.

He slammed the car door. "Why didn't you call me?" He asked more than annoyed.

"You were almost done with your shift," she paused then had the audacity to look sheepish once he approached her, "and I wanted to drive my car," she finished in an incredibly sweet guilty voice. He gaped down at her not knowing how to respond. "I won't be able to drive it for a while if at all. It only has two seats and if you have your way I'll be driving a minivan," she defended.

Logan laughed as he slung her bag over his shoulder and grabbed her hand. She was right. Even though it took them some time to make a connection, once it happened their relationship quickly progressed and they didn't look back. It'd only been a little over year and she was about to have his baby. She'd all but moved into his house within a few weeks of their initial date. Her family had become his and his friends had become hers. They all knew the story of how the two met almost verbatim. But Logan and Ororo loved telling it anyway…about how their love came quick.

"By the way, babe, thanks for letting me blow through those red lights. I've always wanted to do that."

**Red Light.**

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Now back to Remy/Ro for me. Too many RoLo fans watching! Makes me nervous! lol


End file.
